


Unwanted Attention

by LaPetiteMorteKitty



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Captivity, Collars, Dungeon, Enemas, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Heavy BDSM, I'm excessively cruel to Kano for seemingly no reason, Kuroha is a massive dick here and it hurts to look back at this after my other fanfics, More tags to be added, Murder, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oops, harutaka pain, implied harutaka, implied shinaya - Freeform, implied shintaka, posting this took way too long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteMorteKitty/pseuds/LaPetiteMorteKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo's eyes had always gotten her into trouble. She drew attention from the hearts of thousands in her city alone. But she never expected that her powers would put her in such a predicament. She had no idea where she was or where her friends were. But this dark room couldn't mean anything good for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'd like to apologize for the fact that this even exists to begin with. Second off, it took me a year to get the courage up to start posting this. All together this fanfic will amount to more than 70k words and about 7 chapters. It will contain violent and graphic depictions of rape and character death. If you are no okay with any of this, please turn back now. Things will only get worse as I post more. I put in a lot of research into this so it'll be pretty messed up.
> 
> But hey, if this actually is liked for some reason, I'll write more. It was originally a request from a former friend of mine, but they have ceased communication with me. I was just struck with the urge to finally post this publicly after a year. So hoping that this doesn't end poorly for me. Until then I'll just be posting new chapters every so often as I see fit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fresh hell I unleashed.

‘ _ Dark… why is it so dark…? _ ’ The idol’s eyes slowly blinked open. “W-what happened…? Where is everyone?” She tried to move, but something was holding her back. “H-hello? Onii-chan? D-danchou?” She called out for her fellow Dan members. “Kano?! Hello!?” No response. “Where… is everybody?”

Her vision cleared slightly, the room no longer as dark as it seemed. It looked like it was made out of stone or gravel, there were no windows and a very faint light. The door to this room was heavy and metal. Where was she? She tried to move again. Her hands wouldn’t budge. She looked up. “Shackles?” She looked down. She was kneeling and, although she couldn’t see why, her legs couldn’t move. She tugged at her restraints frantically. “Is anyone there?! Can anyone help me?!” She kept trying to break free, but to no avail. She eventually just flopped down and resigned herself. “Is anyone there..?”

After some sulking, she was snapped out of her daze by the sound of the door opening. Her head quickly darted up, eyes sparkling with joy at the familiar silhouette. “Konoha!” She called out to him, only receiving a smirk in response. Something was… off about him. His pale hair had changed to a deep raven black, his pink eyes now shown yellow, his entire outfit pretty much darkened to a black and grayscale, save for the yellow arrows lining his clothes. “Konoha..?”

“I’m sorry, Miss Kisaragi, but the ‘Konoha’ you knew is loooooooong gone~” Something about that voice gave her a chill.

~*~

“Dammit…” grumbled the NEET, pulling at the shackle on his ankle. “What the hell is that snake bastard pulling this time?!” No matter how much he thought about it, none of this made sense. Even with his powers active, he couldn’t recall this ever happening. It was usually in Kuroha’s interest to murder them as quickly as possible and reset the timeline. If that was all he cared about, then why was the majority of the Dan sitting chained up in this room. They couldn’t move more than about a foot from the wall, making it a bit hard for them to interact with each other. None of them could reach the door, and the door was probably locked anyway. Shintaro resigned to the fact that struggling wouldn’t help.

He leaned his head back, watching the scene unfolding before him. Everyone was as confused as he was. Seto was trying to comfort Mary, Hibiya was just sitting in the corner pouting, thinking that this probably could have been avoided if he hadn’t encountered the others, Kido was looking around, trying to brainstorm what could have happened to land them in their current predicament, and Takane was curled up similarly to Hibiya, except looking a bit more upset. The only one Shintaro had a hard time reading was Kano, as usual, as he was looking around in a mild panic.

Considering the last time they were in a hostage situation, Kano had told him to be calm, so to see him so alert and on edge was strange.

“Well, this was probably the worst you could possibly fail with an attack plan. Any more bright ideas?” complained the youngest. 

“Not like we expected any of this to happen…” muttered Kido with a sigh. “I’m as frustrated as anyone else is with this situation, but arguing amongst ourselves won’t help anything.” She lifted up the chain, pulling it taut. “These shackles are well made, so we aren’t going to be breaking them. Unfortunately, the only person that could do that, we’ve lost.” Takane groaned and slumped further down. “Oh yeah… Sorry about that.”

“Well, we’re going to need to figure out a plan in the long run, but right now, something’s off about this.” Shintaro shifted himself to a cross legged sitting position, eyes flashing red for a second. “If he wants nothing more than to kill us and force a reset, why is he keeping us alive? He had the perfect opportunity to dispose of all of us at once.”

“Shintaro’s right.” Kido reached into her pocket. “No cell phone, as expected. Even so, this cell appears to be underground, we probably wouldn’t have a signal anyway. We don’t even know where we are...” she flinched, rolling up her sleeve, noticing some scratches, cuts, and bruises, “and we’re still a bit beaten up. I don’t think that trying to take an offensive position is going to work for us right now, and he appears to be able to cancel out our powers so trying to to pull a creative escape using them doesn’t seem possible right now.” She sighed. “This is going to be harder than expected.”

“Like dealing with him was ever easy…” It was at this point that he noticed that Kano had finally calmed down a little. He didn’t seem nearly as anxious, but something still wasn’t right. “Oi, Kano. What’s the problem? Well… besides the obvious.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t realize it yet, but we came here with 9 people. Barring the expected MIA member, only 7 of us are in here...” The blond watched everyone look over the room, followed by a collective gasp in realization.

“Momo!” Shintaro shouted and jumped up, only for the chain around his leg to snag him, causing him to fall on his face.

“Idiot…” muttered Takane, “we’re stuck here, did you really think that would help?”

“Hey, my sister’s missing, could you cut the attitude for once?” Shintaro wiped the dirt from his face, noticing he scratched his cheek again. It didn’t matter, he started tugging at the shackle on his ankle again in desperation.

“Kisaragi…” Kido looked down into her lap, a bit of guilt pooling at how she was the one who asked the girl to join them. “I hope she’s alright…”

“Do you think Momo-chan might be…” whimpered Mary, tears forming in her eyes, imagining the worst had happened.

“I’m sure that, wherever she is, she’s fine, Mary.” Seto attempted to reassure her, even though no one had any idea if Momo was safe or not.

“Konoha..?” The familiar voice broke the silence. Everyone’s attention immediately turned to something they should have noticed sooner. Mounted on the opposite wall was a large television screen. They could see Momo on the screen, kneeling, her arms chained above her head. While the current angle made it difficult to see, there seemed to be some kind of cuffs on her ankles as well.

The room let out a collective sigh of relief that she wasn’t dead, but the next thing they heard quickly took that relief away. “I’m sorry, Miss Kisaragi, but the ‘Konoha’ you knew is loooooooong gone~”

“Him…” Shintaro stopped pulling at the shackle, and everyone glared at the screen. This wasn’t good.

~*~

At the sight of the raven haired imposter of her friend, her memories of the events prior started to come back. How her friend had been attacked and possessed, and how he went after her and her other friends next. “You… Where are my friends? What did you do with them?!” She started pulling at the chains on her wrists.

“Ahhhhh~ Don’t worry, your friends are perfectly fine, save for a few small injuries when they made acquaintances with the ground.” A sneer was growing on his face. “I’d be more concerned with myself if I were you.”

A chill ran down her spine. She couldn’t figure out if it was because of him, or the realization that the room they were in was considerably  _ colder _ than she’d first noticed. She saw him enter the room, which was brighter now. He must have turned on a light somewhere…. She had a moment to look around, there were several metal loops and hooks on the wall, and additional chains. The heavy metal door was pushed closed with ease and a click was heard as it locked. She gulped. “Then… what are you going to do with me?”

He had to hold himself back from licking his lips as her voice wavered. “Oh, don’t be so tense~ I happen to be quite the fan of yours.”

A mental image of Kuroha as a small desk fan popped into her brain. “Oh. IS that why this room is so chilly? I know that it’s the middle of summer but you didn’t need to make this room any colder than it already is. It seems to be fairly underground. Furthermore, wouldn’t you rather be an air conditioner? They are much more efficient even if they use more electricity. They can make multiple rooms cooler, so you should try to be the best air conditioner you can be!”

Kuroha just stared for a moment, trying to figure out exactly where she was coming from with that. ‘ _ Maybe being vague isn’t an effective plan _ .’ Shaking his head, he attempted start up the conversation again. “Hahaha, that was funny~ But what I meant was I’m a fan of your work. I’ve listened to all the albums, the drama cds, I even caught some recordings of live shows online in my free time~ It was hard to fit in, but I just love your voice!” He smiled, approaching slowly, the only sounds being Momo’s breathing and the click of his boots on the stone.

A slight blush graced her cheeks. “W-well that’s awfully nice of you to say… but really, you should know that I’m nothing special without my powers… my voice isn’t that great…” She was hoping she could deter him but he seemed fixated on her. “I’m not an idol anymore anyway! Even if I was I can’t do anything while I’m in here, so you can just let me go and maybe I could go make more music! Yeah, that’s an idea!”

Kuroha didn’t really seem to care for what she was saying. “You know, I was wondering, could you show me the true power of your melodious voice?” He was getting closer, only a few feet away now. “It would mean so much to me if you’d give me a private show~” He got in front of her, pressing a button on the wall, the chains on her wrists raised up so she was on her feet instead of her knees

She cringed. He was way too close, and looking down she could now see why she couldn’t move her legs. There was a strange bar between her legs hooked to cuffs on her ankles, keeping her legs spread. The particular position that she was in pushed her breasts out. This wasn’t safe. She needed to get away. Far Away. “N-no I am not prepared and you are getting very close to me, this isn’t very comfortable so could you move at least 2 feet awa-”

There was a warm, wet sensation against her neck. Did he just… lick her? “Uuuuuguh…” She shivered. Did she just let out that noise? She could feel his breath on her neck, one of his hand on her right shoulder, and the other at her waist, slipping under her hoodie.

“Let me hear that beautiful singing voice of yours, little idol Momo~” He planted kisses up and down her neck, one hand sliding up her back and the other tugging at the zipper of her pink hoodie. He enjoyed her squirming at his touches, but could tell she was trying to hold back any noises, resulting in a series of muffled gasps and squeaks. “Oh, there’s no need for you to keep those noises from me, sweetie.” As the zipper separated at the bottom of her hoodie, his hand moved from her shoulder to her breast, mildly frustrated at the fact that there were still more layers of clothing in his way. He started to lightly suck on the sensitive flesh of her neck, eventually getting a groan out of her. “Oooo~ I love they way your voice sounds! Keep going, I want to hear it all.” He returned to her neck, nipping and sucking.

On her end, this was unpleasant and uncomfortable. She didn’t want to let out these noises. She didn’t want to give him the pleasure of hearing her squealing and moaning at the touches she was receiving. Both his touches and the room were colder than they should have been. Was that what was getting to her? Or was it what he was saying? “Mmmmm...” She held in a moan, squeezing her eyes shut. It was now just the touches and sounds left alone with her imagination. She could think back to better times. Times when she was living happily with her friends.

_ A glint of yellow, black, and white flickered past her mind’s eye. Gentle caresses and kind kisses. The soft creaking of the mattress below them. Heated panting as her neck was “attacked” with kisses. “Oh you really are an idol. Your voice is so beautiful when you make those noises~” A strong blush formed on her face while her hands wrapped around his back. “I wonder what other sounds you’d make if I did THIS~!” He lightly nipped at her flesh, muffled mewls turning into groans. Her nails digging into his back as a single word escaped her mouth. A name. _

“K-Kano…!”

Her daze was quickly interrupted as she felt something puncture the delicate flesh of her neck. Shaggy blond hair was replaced with straight dark raven tresses, tied back in a short ponytail. Her hands weren’t digging into anyone’s back. She was still chained to the wall, not laying on a bed. No matter how much she wished that she hadn’t been day dreaming, she had been. Wait… what had she just said? Did she just…

The snake backed away from her. She could see red stained fangs in his mouth. He’d bit her… His expression was almost that of shock, until the edges of his mouth curled back into that grin he’d worn when he first saw her. That frightened her a little. “Well, thanks for telling me about that. And here I was thinking I was gonna take the virginity of an idol. A little disappointing, but I’m over it.” He shrugged, moving closer to her again. “Now’s probably the time to tell you, this private show isn’t just for me.” He looked over his shoulder, tilting her head up to look at the far corner of the room. There was a security camera with its indicator light shining bright red. “I told you, your friends are safe, but they are also getting a front row seat to this wonderful duet performance you and I are going to be putting on. I really hope that information you gave me wasn’t something you were keeping from them. That would just be embarrassing!”

He noticed the fear creeping into her expressions. “Oh, relax, I won’t hurt your friends unless absolutely necessary. So put on a good show, and they might get to live for a while.” She squirmed at his touch but he just cupped her chin in his hand and licked at the blood that was dripping down her neck from the bite she’d received earlier.

~*~

The cell, which just previously had echoed with the sound of rattling chains and loud shouting from the NEET had gone silent. All eyes had focused on Kano, who frankly was grateful that the chain on Shintaro’s leg was short enough that he couldn’t touch him, sat with a nervous grin. No one had known about his and Momo’s relationship, and this was neither the time or place that they should have found out. “Uh… oops?”

Shintaro attempted to tackle Kano, only for the chain to be pulled taut and his pounce causing him to land in Takane’s lap, until she screamed and pushed him off, shouting “Pervert!” His glare focused on Kano, he spoke. “You… Who the hell said you could sleep with my sister!?”

Kano considered backing away, in case the taller found something to throw at him. But as he looked at the screen for a second, he looked back at Shintaro, returning the glare. “Dude, what the hell? You have your priorities seriously twisted.” He moved close enough that he could tilt Shintaro’s head to look at the monitor. “Do you even understand the situation we’re in? Or is your head so far up your ass that you just tune out anything that isn’t related to your computer and internet? You are asking me about my relationship with your sister when that doesn’t have anything to do with the danger she’s in  _ right now _ . I get it: You don’t want me dating your sister. I can even see why. You don’t see me as trustworthy and are sure I’m just going to use her and discard her. I don’t even blame you for that. There are times when I don’t even believe myself. But I legitimately care about her. Think about earlier, the moment that I woke up, I took a mental headcount and started to panic because she  _ wasn’t here _ . The first thing you checked for when you woke up was your phone, and then you just started to try to plan an escape. It wasn’t until everyone figured out that we couldn’t get out of here that you even bothered to check to see what was wrong with me, and I  _ SAW _ you looking at me before you started talking with Danchou. I can excuse the others, I know they care about each other, and probably overlooked Momo’s disappearance because they had others to worry about. But, you? I always thought you were an inconsiderate idiot but thought you were at least working on bettering yourself and were good on the inside. I can see now that I was wrong though. You really don’t care about anyone except yourself. You were just trying to figure out how to get out of here for yourself so you didn’t notice your sister missing. You probably have no idea how much your isolation for two years affected those around you. It’s been two years now and you still can’t see when something is wrong. The world keeps putting all these nice girls, no, nice women into your life and you just ignore them. Yet when something bad happens and it’s out of your control, THEN you care. You only care when it’s convenient to you.” Kano was red in the face with rage. “This is the shit that pisses me off. With how you act, you didn’t deserve a friend like my sister, and you don’t deserve a sister as nice and sweet as the one you have.” Kano let go, letting Shin’s chin hit the hard stone at the bottom of their cell again. “I’m done with you. So your sister had a boyfriend and you didn’t realize it? Whatever. At least I asked for consent and got it, unlike the asshole who is defiling her as we speak. Yeah, you heard him say he wanted her virginity, but doesn’t care that it’s gone.” He growled. “If you didn’t see how close Momo and I were, it’s your fault for not noticing.” He returned to his side of the wall, sitting next to Kido, hugging his legs and hiding his face. His eyes flickered red for a second before gently fading back to their golden yellow hue.

Shintaro looked into the blond’s eyes, he was… crying? He watched Kido trying to comfort him but Kano just scooted a little bit away, not wanting to be touched right now. Shintaro was in shock at how much he’d been holding in. What was even more shocking, was that Kano, the king of all liars, was actually right. How could he have been so blind to everything? “Kano… look, I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize to me, Kisaragi. I’m not the one you ignored. Apologize to Momo.” He let out a choked chuckle. “That is, if you even get to talk to her again. She’s that snake’s new play thing and he still wants us all dead.” His head sunk lower. ‘ _ I’ve put up with your shit for two years, bastard, if you keep messing with my loved ones like this, I’ll kill you. _ ’

The room fell eerily silent. Eventually Kano let Seto and Kido get close enough to hug him, but all eyes darted back up to the screen the moment they heard a familiar voice, screaming and pleading.

~*~

Momo’s cheeks were red in embarrassment. Every single noise she made with her body at the expense of this yellow eyed man’s advances were being broadcast to all her friends, something she really didn’t want to happen. The fact that Kano was watching was the most painful thought she had. She was more worried, however, about the intensity of what Kuroha was doing. His semi-gentle caresses had turned into full on groping. Every kiss to her neck was a bruising bite. He lifted her chains up a little more, having her balance on the tip of her toes. His left hand on her breast and his right on her ass. She couldn’t help but whimper. “P-please… Stop…”

He licked up the side of her neck, flicking his tongue behind her ear. “Oooooo, you’re right~ We should speed this up a bit.” The hand on her breast moved up the top of her shirt. A finger hooked at the neck of her shirt. In a split second, he pulled his hand straight down, tearing the shirt in the process. He watched.  “Ah, Subarashi! They’re so large~!” He was almost ecstatic as she continued to struggle away from him. “Mind if I get a look at what else you have to offer~?” He firmly gripped her ass.

She rapidly shook her head, attempting to spit out the words she needed. “N-no, that’s fine. You don’t need to see…” She felt his hands at the waistband of her shorts. “NO! You will stop that right now you creep!”  
  
“That’s not a nice thing to say, my little peach.” He put on a fake pouting face before laughing and tearing her shorts off, throwing them off to the side. “O-oooh~ How cute!”

Momo looked down in shame. She was in nothing more than her pink hoodie and her undergarments. The dark hair man eyed her up and down. The bra was white with pink lacy fringe, the cups barely covering the nipples. There were bows holding the sides of her panties together. Kuroha almost would have thought she was planning for this. Maybe she was planning it for the deceiver. It didn’t matter though. That boy wouldn’t ever get to touch her again.

She knew he was taking time to look her over, his eyes tracing the curves of her body. She could swear he licked his lips while doing so. She focused on where his eyes were, except for one moment, when she realized the slight bulge in his pants. If there was a time for her to make a daring escape, it would be now. She struggled more, only for him to approach her again. “Please just leave, you don’t have to do this! Just let my friends and I go!”

Eventually, his hand came up and coiled itself in her hair. “Oh, my sweet little peach. I wouldn’t want this to be wasted effort. Would you rather someone else take your place? Perhaps your precious leader, or the queen, or your brother, or even the little deceiver~ I’m sure they would all happily take your place to protect you.” His grip on her hair tightened and she was once again met with that horrible sneer. “Any objections?”

Although she was trembling from how close he was, she just shook her head at the thought of any of the others in her position.

“Then I’ll continue~” His hand left her hair, moving down her back to the band of her bra. He pulled it back and let it snap, earning a squeak and the sight of her boobs bouncing slightly. “Hehehehe, simply amazing!” He was met with a blushing glare. “Oh come on, it’s a compliment!” His enthusiasm only served to further creep her out. “Well, as nice as this decorative bra is, I’d think you’d do better without it.” His thin fingers slid down the center of her chest, to where the cups connected. His nails scratched her skin as they moved. She expected him to just pull her bra down, but no. Multiple fingers grasped the bridge of the bra and he yanked his hand down and away. The straps and band tore, snapping against Momo’s shoulders and breasts, leaving a stinging sensation where they made contact. What remained of the garment Kuroha dangled in her face. “Oh, did I hurt you?” His expression mocked her suffering. She could hear him chuckle as he threw the ruined clothing to the side.

Her glare wavered at the realization of how bare she was. Without her bra to hold them, every movement caused her breasts to jiggle, a sight she knew would just egg him on further. But he didn’t need any further encouragement. She was almost naked and he was still fully clothed. He was in an obvious position of power over her. If she thought screaming would do any good she would, but at this point, no one that would hear her would help. “Please just.. leave me alone…” Her voice wavered whimpily as his hand returned to her body.

He ran his hand through her hair, his honeyed words being almost whispered in her ear. “What beautiful eyes you have~”

She realized it now. Almost as if it were a self defence mechanism, her powers had activated out of fear, and she still hadn’t gotten to put in time to train herself to turn them off. Was this why he was so drawn to her right now? No, he seemed pretty much immune to their powers. It only made the situation worse, however, knowing that her friends were in close enough range to be affected. As much as they’d want to look away from the camera, her eyes would draw them to it. ‘ _ No, not now..! _ ’

“I haven’t been hearing much of that voice of yours lately, I should change that.” He bent down, the hand in her hair slipping down her shoulder and to one of her perky breasts. His head rested at the other. “All this cold air must be getting to you. In spite of all those protests you had, your rosy nipples are reacting quite nicely. So pert and pink, it’s truly a wonderful sight~” He licked his lips and she refused to look at him. His long tongue was serpent-like in the way it moved. It coiled around the erect nub as his fingers toyed with the second one. However, the word toying would be taken lightly, seeing as he primarily enjoyed pinching, twisting, and biting at them.

He knelt before her, almost like he was serving her, but really, this was all for him. When her noises weren’t to his satisfaction, he would scratch her, earning a yelp and sometimes a loud groan she. In return, Momo let out several muffled groans that sounded almost pained. She didn’t want to let him get any pleasure from her voice. She let out some yelps as he nipped her nips and dug his nails into her breast. He drew blood from her. Again,  _ and again _ . And his other hand, it traced shapes and symbols on her back. She could feel him snicker into her bosom as she realized he’d been writing her friends names, as her shock caused her to open her mouth, which let out a moan. The first actual moan she’d made that night. Now was the last time she would ever want to think of them. She bit her tongue after that, too which his hand started to actually scratch her back. He cut a single word into it. “Mine.” Thin trails of blood slid down her back and dripped off of it. He punctuated his actions with a slap to her ass, which earned him a strangled groan. He let go of the mounds of flesh and stood up, feeling satisfied with himself.

He neared her face again, her now red eyes looking up at him with hatred and fear. Her body was trembling in a mixture of pain, dread, and slight arousal. She despised him, a man who she had roughly met just a few hours before, but who had known her for a long time, even longer than she would remember. She wondered how many times he’d looked on her from behind her teachers eyes, how long he’d plotted this out. Even he probably couldn’t tell her how many loops they’d been through. How many times and different ways she and her friends had died… Were all his creative ways of killing them gone so he had to resort to doing these things to her and her friends? Even if she had it in her to ask, she probably wouldn’t get an answer out of him.

The longer he looked into her eyes with that sadistic grin, the weaker her glare became until she couldn’t hold it anymore. Her eyes were starting to water. She squeezed them shut tightly as tears started to fall, and he responded by licking them up.

“Well now, don’t be sad. You’ve done this before, right?” She gritted her teeth, being reminded, yet again, that just a few days ago she was safe with her boyfriend, and that now he would be forced to watch. She let out a gasp as the hand that was on her rear moved around and started to rub in between her legs while the other rested on her waist. “See, you have no reason to be sad, your panties are soaked! You’re enjoying this as much as I am!” He rubbed up against her, allowing her to feel the throbbing mass hiding in his trousers. “Feel that? You’re the one who made it this way. This body of yours is magnificent, and your voice sounds so much better in person, and a lot better than I imagined.” He put more pressure into his rubbing, getting out a brittle whimper. He moved in closer to her ear. “I’m going to do it, Momo, I’m going to take you. I will fuck you until you’re a quivering mess! Well, as if you aren’t already one now~” She was letting out sniffling sounds mixed into groans. “I’m going to violate you to your core. I’ll supply the meaning to that word I carved into your soft flesh. You will be mine and mine alone. No one else will ever get to touch you again! No one, not your friends, not your brother, and especially not that little runt who ruined some of the fun I would have had from taking your innocence. It’s only fitting that, in return for that disappointment, they all get to watch as I ravage your body.” He pressed so hard that he pushed her underwear inside of her with his fingers, resulting in a loud, poorly contained moan of ‘Oooh!' He started roughly rubbing her inner walls. It felt almost like he wanted her all scratched up inside. She resumed her struggling, even though it only made him move his fingers faster. “When I’m done, you will serve me. You’re going to do what I say, regardless if you like it or not. The only reason you’re still here, the only reason you are  _ alive _ is for me to fuck and use as I please. So now, I’m going to take what’s mine!” He pulled his fingers out of her, moving to the other side of her panties.

Almost as if to rub salt into the wounds his words left, he lightly pulled the bows holding her underwear up loose, causing them to fall away from her wet entrance. He smirked at them, actually holding them near his face and sniffing. “Ahhhhhh! Subarashi! These are sopping with your juices, my little peach~!” Not surprisingly at all, she didn’t respond to his creepy activities other than a flinch when he pocketed the panties instead of throwing them off to the side.

This was it. She was naked and she could see him licking her juices off of his hand before reaching down to the waistband of his pants. He was going to take advantage of her. He was probably recording it in addition to broadcasting it to her friends so he could watch it back later. Her blood was dripping down her her back and onto her leg, mixing with the obscene liquids coming from inside of her. He took his sweet time removing his boots and when he got to removing his pants, it was a swift movement. Did he even wear underwear? As much as she wanted to look away, she didn’t have many other places to look. Instead, her eyes met with the “weapon of her demise”. Much like the rest of his complexion, it was far more pale than normal. The blood that would have caused it to flush red, had he been a normal human, gave it almost a grey tint in the right light. His cock was way beyond erect, and probably had been for a while now. Even at this distance, she could tell he was bigger than Kano. That wouldn’t scare her, but she knew he wasn’t going to be gentle. His earlier actions already made her sore. 

Placing his clothes nicely off to the side, he came back to her. “Awww, your hoodie’s getting all bloody~” As he reached out she wiggled, desperately trying to get away from his touch as he wiped up some of the blood from her back. “Awwwww, you’re so scared, aren’t you?” His hand caressed her cheek, lightly staining it red until her tears starting to wash the blood away. The mere contact with him made her let out a scared gasp. “Well, too bad.” His left hand pumped his throbbing member while his right spread her legs further. “I hope you’re ready~” She looked at him with glassy, fear filled eyes as he pressed the tip against her moist lips. “Oh, I never gave you a name for me. Well… I don’t really have one, but, many loops ago, your brother gave me a nickname. Kuroha, was it? He thought he was so smart~ But enough about that. Just giving you something to call me when you’re moaning~”

She could honestly care less what his name was. She just wanted to leave. “Please no, please no, please no!” Her voice started as a whisper and slowly escalated. “No! Stop now! Go away! Don’t do it! No no no no no! STO-AHHHHHHHH!”

With one final push, he entered. Her immediate response was a loud scream, followed by pleading. Even with all the “foreplay”, it hurt. “T-take it out! Take it out! Stop and take it out!” She could only groan as he bucked up against her.

“Ooooooh, sweetie, it’s too late now. Besides, it feels so good inside you. It’s almost like you’re squeezing me. Your body’s telling me to continue~” He pulled out slightly, only to trust in harder, and repeated the process until he had a steady pace. “Oooooh, no wonder you humans love this so much, it’s so pleasant and warm deep inside you!” He moved closer, lapping up her tears, standing between her legs and lifting them up further, the spreader bar behind him as he continued his action. “You must be feeling some pleasure in all of this.”

She tried to force her mouth shut and shook her head in resolute resistance. All this earned her, however, was a particularly quick, deep thrust that made her scream in ecstasy. Her mouth letting out all sorts of lewd noises that she never wanted him to hear.

In all her desperation, she tried, again, to regain the pleasant images of herself below the one who she truly loved. She tried to imagine the blond hair topping his head as it waved slightly while he buried himself in her. This image was unstable, though. Blond hair flickering black, yellow cat eyes taking on the distinction of a snake’s. A dull pain resulting inside her worsening with every thrust. She couldn’t escape from this situation in her mind any more than she could run away in reality.

Kuroha, even with the loud groans and whimpers escaping her mouth, was able to let out quiet gasps and mewls when he felt something he enjoyed. “Soooo tiiiight~!” The hand previously stroking his cock had taken up residence in her hair, pulling her head back so his mouth could get back to her neck. He licked up some of the fresh tears that were pouring from her still crimson irises before nipping at any spot of flesh that wasn’t stained red. “Hnnnnnnng… This hoodie of yours is getting in the waaaaaaay~” whined the snake. The hand tangled in her hair moved down to the hood of her jacket.  In spite of the constant pleas proclaiming “no” and “stop” that she managed to silently spit from her mouth, buried in gasping sobs, he gave a powerful tug. The last piece of clothing she had was destroyed, the bulk of it tore from the short sleeves, which rested at her shoulders. The rest of it was tossed into the pile of discarded fabric scraps formerly known as her clothing.

She cringed at the feeling of the cold stone wall against her back as he continued pounding into her. His mouth left bruises and bite marks dotting her neck, shoulder, and collarbone. Returning to her hair, he’d managed to tug hard enough to pull her ponytail loose while also causing a slight pain in her scalp. It still hurt when he moved inside of her as well. She almost wondered how it was possible that he could cause so much pain like this. It was then that she remembered that Konoha never truly seemed to be human. He was extremely strong and fast, a lot stronger than any of the other Dan members would have been, and this was still him holding back. “Hnnnnnng…. ahhhhh… ahhh… ahhh!” She could have sworn something tore with that last thrust. “P… p… ple-AHHH! Please s-stop…!” 

Nothing she said would change his plans. The smell of sweat, blood, and other bodily fluids assaulted their noses, although Kuroha found the scent pleasant. “Oooh… hnnnnnng… ah… so nice… so waaaarmm~! Ahhhhhh~!” His sneer returned. “Oooooh, let’s pick things up a bit!” His hand moved from her hair to the unmarred shoulder, tightly holding it for support, while also pressing her into the rough stone wall, his other hand tightening the grip on her leg.

His thrusts started to increase in speed and force again. She was thankful for what lubrication her body had produced naturally, even if it still hurt. His thrusts were ruthless, and the sound of his pleasured moans in her ears made her feel sick. “Ahhhhh! Please… p-p-please! J-Just take it ou-” There was a flash in her vision. He’d hit something deep inside. “AHHHHHHH!” She looked at him with pure fear in her eyes.

“Ooooh… Was that what I think it was~?” She shook her head immediately. “Better keep hitting that, just to make sure.” With a smirk, he continued to slam into her g-spot, every moan louder than the last. He started thrusting faster, targeting that spot with all the force he could. “Come… on… say… my name…”

“Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! AHH!” She tried to hold back the sounds, but she couldn’t. “Hnnnng! AHHHH! PLEASE! AHH!. She was at her limit. Knowing nothing go would come from anything else, she guiltily screamed the one thing she could say. “KUROHAAAAAAAAAA!” She reached her climax, a small stream of liquid squirting out onto Kuroha’s shirt.

It only took Kuroha a few more deep thrusts to orgasm as well. “Ahhhh!” Then thrusted in as deep as possible, squirting his cum deep into her womb. “Ahhhhh…. welcome to your womb, I guess…” He smirked, pulling his now flaccid dick out of her. He grinned as he watched the white cream started to drip from her pussy, before looking up into her tired, teary eyes. Some of the life was drained from them, and they’d finally faded back to their natural orange hue. “Awww, that must have taken a lot out of you~” He reached down, scooping up some of the goop. Upon closer inspection, it had traces of pink in it. He had torn her walls. “Open up, my peach~” He took two cum covered fingers and shoved them into her mouth. “Taste this and swallow, I want you to get used to the taste~”

She coughed a little, but managed to swallow it down. It tasted salty and metallic, she didn’t like it but if it would get his fingers out of her mouth, she’d do it. ‘ _ Just make him go away. _ ’

He moved away from her, not caring much that she was still bleeding a little, and got dressed. He was whistling to himself, as if everything he’d just done was was completely normal and an everyday thing. The song seemed faintly familiar to her. “Oh, try to hold on for a second, my sweet little peach~ I have a surprise for you.” His tone as he left dropped darkly. It worried her.

~*~

In the cell, everyone was trying to gather their thoughts about what the fuck they just had witnessed. Shintaro was on the verge of vomiting from having seen such a thing happen to his sister. Seto was once again trying to comfort Mary, Hibiya was frightened, Kido and Takane were extremely nervous, and Kano was furious. “That… snake bastard… He raped my sister... “ Shintaro covered his mouth, gagging on what little food was left in his stomach trying to escape.

Kano was muttering curse words under his breath. He wasn’t sure what to do. He saw Kuroha leave the room. He’d love to tear the asshole limb from limb. “I’ll… kill him… I’m going to do it. I’m going to fucking murder him!”

“Kano… I know you’re angry, we all are… but… why is the feed still going, and why did he leave the door open?”

“That’s a mighty fine question, where could I be going~” Everyone’s gaze immediately centered on the tall man in the doorway. Kido had to physically hold Kano back. They were in no position to attack him. “Good job, Tsubomi-chan~ Wouldn’t want your little bro to get himself hurt, would you.”

She shot him a glare. “Why are you here…”

“Oh, that’s for you to find out in a few minutes. Until then, I need your little friend.” All eyes immediately shot to Hibiya. Kuroha took out a single key, unlocking the shackle from Hibiya’s ankle before cuffing him behind his back.

“H-uh? What are you doing?! Where are you taking me?!” yelled the small child, kicking and screaming as he dragged him out of the room. The boy flailed the entire time he was pulled along, until Kuroha got to Momo’s cell and walked in. Kuroha was still whistling that same tune. 

Momo’s gaze lazily raised at the sound of footsteps, and her eyes widened as Hibiya was pushed to his knees approximately 5 feet from where she was restrained. “Hibiya!” She looked up at Kuroha.

“See, I told you your friends were okay.” He smiled. “Although, this one won’t be for long.”

Momo saw a knife in his hand, her features paling. “W-what are you-”

“Oh, my sweet little peach. While I might not care about who took your virginity, it’s pretty common place that you don’t call out another person’s name in bed. I think that a punishment is in order~!” The knife was put at the scared boy’s neck. “Say goodbye~”

“N-no! NOOOOOOOO!”

It was too late though. Kuroha had taken the knife to the youngest’s throat. There was gurgling heard as the blood caught in his windpipe choked him as he bled out on the floor.

The tears that has just earlier ceased falling, had come back full force.

The now blood smeared taller one still just went about his business as usual, not caring as she watched the puddle spreading out on the floor, letting out loud sobs.. “You see, my sweet. They will be kept around as long as it’s convenient for me to do so. I’ll try to keep them safe until you upset me, but for now. Have sweet dreams, my peach.” He lifted her hair out of the way and gave her a kiss on the forehead. It was only when he left, dragging the corpse with him, that the camera light went out, leaving her to cry in silence.

~x~

 


	2. Call Me "Master"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day following one of her friends' deaths was a solemn one. And at that, Momo was scared. She didn't know what would happen to her, or how long her friends would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is apparently being received pretty well so it gets an update. Yaaaaaaaaaay. Sorry for the things I had to add to the tags but, I said this'll get more messed up chapter by chapter. This is basically Kuroha having grown bored of just murdering the Dan members and finding other ways to amuse himself. Although I'll leave how much he actually likes Momo ambiguous so you can decide if this is purely out of hate or not.
> 
> You might also notice I have an affinity for torturing Kano? Yeah. that's something that will happen a lot of fics.

It was safe to say that the only person who got decent sleep that night was Kuroha. It wasn’t every day that they had witnessed one of their friends being murdered. Momo eventually just passed out from exhaustion, but while the trio plus Mary curled up together, Kano found no sleep. He wasn’t sure if he was scared or angry, or some mixture of both, but he couldn’t sleep. He could tell that he was pretty close to where Momo was, but the chain on his leg meant he couldn’t get anywhere. This sense of helplessness was killing him inside. He often found himself glancing at the tv monitor, in spite of nothing being on it. He wondered how Momo was doing. Was it cold in her cell too? The snake asshole destroyed all her clothes, so would she get sick? Was she going to get food and water? “Dammit…” He muttered, pounding a fist against the wall. “Momo… I will see you again… I will save you!” He zipped up his coat and tucked his legs under the bottom of it in an attempt to preserve warmth. “Goodnight, my love…”

 

~*~

 

The next morning wasn’t exactly the most enjoyable thing for Kuroha. He was soon reminded that humans, unlike ethereal snake beings, need to eat and drink, and then digest food and liquids into waste and perform bodily functions. Although the former was annoying, the latter was what caused him issues. While no one in the viewing room had had any issues, he had a mess to clean up in Momo’s cell. Although he wasn’t looking out for her safety, per se, he did need to keep the cell moderately sanitary for what he had planned. He changed her restraints so she was chained by the neck to the wall and had her hands cuffed together in front of her. She sat in the corner embarrassed as he scolded her like she was a dog. His words were the vocal equivalent of him pressing her face into the ground and saying “You did this, bad dog.” He did it while sponging up the mess.

“I didn’t want to have to clean this room up.” “I guess I can’t let you get sick.” “This isn’t how I wanted to spend my morning.” “You could have held it in until I came to check on you.”

She shouldn’t have cared, but being talked down like she was just a burden didn’t help. She could be happy because she’d managed to mess up the spreader bar cuffs so they had to be cleaned, but also lost her socks, shoes, and the sleeves that had been resting on her shoulders after he’d torn her hoodie. She was now completely naked, save for her new shiny metal collar.

When she’d tried to resist and tugged at the chain, he made a comment. “Oh, don’t you like it? It’s just like the collar on your performance outfit. You should love it!” Did her stage outfit really look that suggestive? Her thoughts about all this were interrupted as he took a wet cloth and wiped between her legs, catching her off guard. “Can’t let you get an infection, that wouldn’t be much fun at all.”

Once the “mess” had been cleaned up, along with some of the blood from the day before, he left a small bucket near her. “You can use this and I’ll clean it out twice a day.”

“I’m… supposed to use this as a bathroom?”

“Yes, it’d be annoying to remove you from this room. Annoying and risky.” He walked to the door. “Oh yeah, cause you made such a big mess, no food until after today’s activities. I’ll be back later.” He saw her frown at him. “Oh relax, humans don’t  _ need _ to eat that often. It wouldn’t hurt for you to lose some weight anyway.” He walked out, the door slamming before she could react. Did he just… call her fat…?

 

~*~

 

Kuroha sauntered to the other cell, letting out a sigh of relief that no one had messed up this cell, although Seto seemed to be having some kind of abdominal discomfort. He’d made it just in time. “Rise and shine, children~” He was met with the same sort of response as usual, everyone just glaring. The only difference was that Kano wasn’t actively trying to murder him. He lay there, a death glare still present, but too tired to actually try anything. “Wow, some of you aren’t morning people, are you?”

“Oh, it’s morning? Couldn’t tell between the lack of windows and clocks in this cell that we can’t leave and difficulty we have sleeping.” The blond spat at him.

“Ah, sorry… I guess I could make it so, when the camera’s offline, the monitor displays the current date and time. I’ll look into that this afternoon, before the fun begins~” He was sure he heard Shintaro gagging while everyone else stared unamused. “Oh right, I brought you something.” He put down a basket in the middle of the room. It had fruit and bottles of water in it.

Kido looked at it skeptically. “Why the hell would you be giving us food? Isn’t the entire purpose for your existence here to murder us? It’s probably poisoned.”

“Hahaha, you’re all so paranoid.  Really, what good would killing you all with food do for me when I could do that with my own bare hands anyway? Is it really that hard to believe I want to keep you alive for the time being?” Everyone just gave him the same gaze they had been. “I’m serious. Besides, you wouldn’t just… not eat, would you? Would you really want your cute little friend to ask what happened to her friends, and I had to tell her that they  _ starved themselves _ because they thought I was trying to kill them?”

However skeptical that they were, Kido reached out and picked up an apple. “Here goes nothing…” She took a bite out. “Well, it tastes normal, I guess.”

“I told you. You guys really don’t believe in me at all.” He mock pouted. “Also, here.” He gave them a bucket. “I’m not taking you guys one at a time to use the bathroom, just go in there, and when I feed you twice every day, I’ll empty it. Simple, yes?”

“You’re being awfully nice, aren’t you?” questioned the NEET.

“Oh, with the way my day has started, I have no reason to try to screw you guys over.” He thought for a moment. “Actually, I almost forgot something else.” He walked over to Kano.

Kano glared up at him. “What is it.” He forced himself to sit up away from the wall.

“I’ve got a present for you~” He pulled out what looked kind of like a chain thing. Looking closer, it was a prong collar. “I got this special for you. No more deception, only pain~”

Naturally, Kano struggled to try to get away, but the metal loop was fastened around his neck, digging in slightly all around it. “W-what gives! Take this off of me!” It was already having an effect, he looked a lot more tired than he appeared at first and had a lot more scratches and bruises.

Kuroha just snickered and fastened his collar to a chain and attached it to the wall. “No more lies for you.”

“K-kano?” questioned Kido. “Why did you..?”

“I didn’t want anyone to see me like this..!” He pulled at the collar around his neck. “Pain shuts off my powers, so having me constantly being poked like this is gonna keep my deception off...” Pulling at the front around his throat just made it poke in the back, pulling at the side made the rest tighten. He tried to move back closer to Kido, but it made it harder for him to move near others and relax. He glared intensely.

“It’ll also keep you from trying to maim me when I come in the room.” He saw Kano’s gaze. “Oh, is that too short for you to have cuddles? I suppose I should let you have a little comfort.” He extended the chain a little, allowing him to sit by Kido, although he was still flinching at the way to collar fit, his voice was just a whimpering a groan. “Heh. Just don’t try to struggle too much and maybe you’ll get used to it. Have fun~” The raven haired man happily paced out of the room.

Kano took this moment to check the collar. There was no way to pull it off his neck; Kuroha had put a padlock on it to prevent it from getting too loose. No matter what way he tugged, nothing would work. He would just have to face defeat.

“Kano… are you alright?” Kido placed a hand on his shoulder.

“... I haven’t been alright for a while, and things just keep getting worse. But what’s the point in sulking? I know he’s singling me out because of my relationship with Momo.” He curled up on the floor. “I just want all this to stop…” He closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep, flinching as the collar dug into his neck again.

Shintaro just watched. This wasn’t something that anyone expected. He didn’t know about Kano’s powers being negated by pain, he had no idea how much he was keeping inside, and this whole situation probably made it worse. It was no wonder he snapped at him. He couldn’t say he was wrong, though. He’d been a royal ass to almost everyone in his life for years. He couldn’t make it up to Ayano, she was gone, he couldn’t make it up to Momo unless they saved her. There had to be somewhere to start.

He looked at the girl between him and Kano. ‘ _ Takane... _ ’ The past two years, he’d lived in isolation. He had almost no contact with anyone other than his mom and, on rare occasions, his sister. No contact with anyone… except Ene. In spite of how stubborn he’d been, Ene was there, keeping him company, trying as hard as possible to get him to go outside and try to be social. Her means were rough; he was sure he lost hundreds of gigabytes of data in the process, along with a pretty good keyboard and mouse, and some sleep. If she hadn’t have stuck around, he wondered what would have happened. Actually, with his eyes active, he could remember what happened in the timelines where he didn’t listen to her. It wasn’t pretty. Maybe… he could make it up to her.

He wasn’t sure how well this would go but he thought he’d try. “H-hey… En- I mean Takane…” 

She cocked an eyebrow at the NEET, skeptical. “What do you want, idiot?” She gazed away from him. “If it wasn’t obvious, we’re kinda trapped here, so we should be planning an escape. You’re supposed to be a genius, any bright ideas?”

Shintaro fought his urge to start an argument like in high school. “Okay, look. I know we’ve had a difficult time getting along for the past 3 years. Even when you were Ene, you got nothing but attitude from me. But… I’m sorry… I really appreciated you keeping me company this whole time…” He looked down nervously.

She blinked confusedly. Was Shintaro being serious right now? This was nothing like him. But, considering the situation they were in, no idea when they’d escape… or die. So, maybe he was being serious instead of his usual idiot self. “Took you long enough to realize that. You were a real jerk you know that?”

He sighed. “Yeah, I know, but you were being a little cocky.” He could feel her annoyance rising. “But, it’s kinda a dumb thing to argue about now. That was one day about 3 years ago. To let that bother us now would be ridiculous.”

Takane was pretty much in awe at some of the things Shintaro was saying. He really was serious about this. “Yeah… Sorry about all those files and songs I deleted… I figured that if I could distract you and stop you, you’d finally leave the house again…” Her eyes dropped to the floor as she hugged her knees. “Guess I got you to get out, but look where it landed us.”

Shintaro saw her gaze sink to the floor again.  “It’s okay, I forgive you.” He had a flashback to the last loop where he didn’t leave his room. “It’s for the best that I got out and made some friends. Trust me.” A weak smile crossed his face. “After all, if it wasn’t for that, I wouldn’t be able to talk to you like this.”

She returned his smile with a slight smirk. “Heh… guess you’re right.” She scooted a little closer to him. “You’re really not that bad of a guy, Kisaragi. Not that bad at all.” He seemed to be a very rational person after all. If only they could have talked like this 3 years ago.

Shintaro smiled, only for his mood to be interrupted with a beep. Those who had the strength and alertness looked up and could see a clock display on the screen. Kuroha had actually been listening to their complaints. That was more unnerving than usual. He wasn’t one to be the most honest, so his “kindness” was unnerving. Shintaro had vivid memories of the events the night prior. His eyes rested on the now empty leg shackle that sat in the corner. ‘ _ So… who’s gonna be next… bastard… _ ’

~*~

It had been a few hours since he’d last made his rounds. Momo was painfully aware of how cold the room was now that she was on the floor. The collar was secured to the wall in such a way that she couldn’t stand up comfortably. The only thing that was keeping her warm at this point was her rage. He’d crossed a line with what he’d said earlier. She didn’t care what he did to her. She wasn’t going to listen to him if given a choice. She’d resist twice as hard the day before. She could do this! She wouldn’t break for him.

As if on queue, the door swung open and the red light shone bright on the camera. “Ah, my little peach! I bet you missed me~?” He smiled but was met with only a glare from the shivering girl. “Oh, what’s with that attitude? You should be beaming that I came back to have more fun with you.” She didn’t waver. “Wow, who put a crab up your ass, princess?” He was still as uncaring as ever. “But oh, I shouldn’t address you like that. I’m the one in control here. Which is why I decided something.” He started walking over to her. “I want you to call me ‘Master’ from now on. Simple enough, yes?”

With adamant resistance she let out a single word. “No.”

Kuroha was in shock, but started laughing. “Hahahah, nice trick, my peach. You must have picked up some joke skills from that boyfriend of yours. You can’t just say no to a command from your master. That’s not how it works!”

She sighed angrily. “No, Kuroha. I refuse. You aren’t my master. You’re nothing but a violent murderer and a pervert.”

Kuroha stared in awe. Was she really refusing? “Hmmmm, you weren’t like this when I was here before. Did something I said hurt you? Oh! It must have been that little weight comment. You shouldn’t take that personally. Most human’s could afford to lose a little bit of their chub.” Momo’s glare only intensified as he kept talking.

“No, you do not talk about my weight. It’s none of your business!” She was practically growling and the only thing holding her back was her collar. She’d probably try to strangle him if he’d gotten any closer.

While this sort of display would make anyone else cringe and fear, Kuroha’s face curled up into a sneer. The little gears in his head were turning and there was no way to stop them. “Oh, my sweet little peach. You shouldn’t have done that… Now I need to punish you~” He could see her falter a little bit. “Oh, now you understand. Just think about all the fun we had yesterday, my sweet! That was only the tip of the iceberg to what I’m gonna do now… You could have just had a nice day of begging to service me, but now I have to teach you a lesson. Excuse me a moment, my sweet.” He walked out of the room, leaving Momo with her thoughts.

What was he planning that he couldn’t do on his own? What was he getting to help him do that. Maybe it wasn’t in her best interest to refuse like that, but she wasn’t going to stand for what he said. She was a human and demanded respect!

Whistling could be heard as he returned to the room, bringing a box and a bucket. The bucket was the one he’d used earlier to clean up the mess in the room, but was now full of fresh water. The box clanked with metal and plastic clashing inside of it. He placed them both on the ground and closed the door.  “You know, I can’t help but feel like you picked up some attitude from your little liar of a boyfriend. He was always so resistant towards me. He blamed me for everything. He threatened that he’d kill me one day, but he never got that chance. I bet he still wants to kill me right now. Not that it matters.” He opened the box and pulled out some cuffs with a slightly lengthened chain. “All that matters is what you and I will be doing together.” A cruel smirk grew on his face as she started to cower and pull as far away from him as possible. The collar stopped her from getting further than the corner. ”Oh, don’t be like that. You only have yourself to blame.” He pulled her back near him by the chain connected to her neck. The stone ground scraped her knees and forced her to stand up. She stumbled over to him. “Oh my, it’s not nice to try to run~” The cuffs were slipped on her wrists. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to do this again, but you wouldn’t listen.” He unlocked the collar from the wall. “Come now, I don’t have all night.”

He tried to guide her with the metal chain around her neck but she fought back, trying to pull it from his hand. His grin faded from his face and he just yanked the chain enough that if she didn’t move, she’d fall flat on her face. There was something incredibly unnerving about that expression. He hadn’t made one like it before. “Down. Now.” He commanded, coldly, pressing down on her neck until she moved to her hands and knees. Only now did the smile return to his face. Only as he locked both chains to a metal loop in the floor. She couldn’t get up anymore. “Ahhhhh, subarashi! This worked out perfectly!” She tugged on the restraints, but they wouldn’t move at all. “Awwww, how cute~ You think you can escape from this? What an adorable idea.” His hand ruffled her already tangling hair. His thin, sharp nails ran down her neck, over the cuts he’d left the day before, and to the small of her back. “Still as wonderful as I remembered it.”

He’d barely touched her but there was something inherently lewd about his actions. She could feel him tracing over those healing wounds in her back. “P-please just leave me alone..!” Her hands struggled, trying to pull her away from the obvious danger. His hand moving closer to her ass didn’t help but reminded her of the day before. This was happening again and she couldn’t do anything to stop him. “Just let me go!” Her eyes turned crimson, drawing the attention to her again.

“Well, sorry, but that’s not going to be happening any time soon. You’re not doing anything that would sway my opinion either way.” He gripped her sore red ass, causing her to flinch. “Ahhh, still in pain from last night, huh?” He chuckled darkly. “One little smack did this to you? I guess I better be careful~” Contrary to what he’d just said, he slapped her sore rear cheek, earning a yelp. It almost sounded like a noise a pained animal would make. “Red looks really nice on you, you know that?” His had made contact again on her other cheek. “Ooooooh, that sound you make is so cute!” She yelped again with another hit.

“N-no it’s not! Ahh!” Her eyes were starting to water again. “J-just stop it!” She knew he wouldn’t but she needed to try something. All she got in return for her begging was pain and repeated poundings to her rear. The only sound was her pleas over the sound of flesh colliding violently.

When he was satisfied with how swollen and red her skin was, he took it upon himself to caress the redness. “That wasn’t so bad, now, was it? I think it even made you kinda wet~” She looked down in shame. “You’re a really dirty girl, you know that?” She squeezed her eyes shut and looked as far away as she could. “You could probably use a deep cleaning, couldn’t you~?”

She was very confused at his words until she felt his hand sliding over, and a single finger starting to toy with her “rear entrance”. She scooted forward in shock. “No… please no…” She wasn’t super knowledgeable about all this sex stuff, but between things she’d seen on her brother’s internet history and some joking comments that Kano had made about the “wrong hole” had told her enough.

“Oh? What was that?” He gripped her collar to hold her still as he continued prodding at her tight little asshole. “Let me guess, you’ve never had someone touch you back here~? Good news for me then… I just need to clean up a little, not much yet, though.” He reached into the box again.

Momo remembered the bucket now. What was he gonna do? Wipe her butt or something? She hadn’t even gone to the bathroom yet today. This was when she saw him pull out a large plastic thing, akin to a large syringe without a needle. He was paying a lot of attention to her ass, so was he going to…?

“Now, my sweet, you have to hold this in for the desired effect.” He moved the bucket closer to her and dipped the syringe in it. “Remember, this part of your punishment for refusing to address me properly, you have no one to blame but yourself.” As she tried to squirm away he placed a hand on her back, signalling that she needed to stop moving to avoid pain. “Good, now, spread them nice and wide~” He pushed her legs apart so he could get a better view of the little puckered muscle. “Oooooh, it’s cute and pink, I shouldn’t have expected any less!” She squirmed slightly. “Now, let me just…” He started to press the tip of the tube against her entrance, holding her still as the nozzle pushes into her hole. She let out a gasp and tried to clutch at the ground. “This might feel strange, but whatever you do, don’t push it out unless I tell you, or else YOU get to clean up the mess.”

She felt him apply pressure to the plunger and slowly, there was a light stream of water inside of her. “Eu-eeeeegh…” It was definitely strange. She wanted to move, wanted to get away, but he was holding her there. “Ahhhh…. Stop iiiiiiiit…. ahhhhhhh!” She started to realize what it felt like. She was starting to feel like she needed to use the bathroom. “Hnnnng… Stoooop…”

He only stopped when the syringe was empty, and then only removed it to refill it and put it back in. “Hehehehe, is that uncomfortable, my dear?” He didn’t wait for a response, he just filled her up with more water. She could feel it sloshing around inside of her as he added more and more to it. “Oh, of course it’s not. I bet it feels really good!” He rubbed her stomach, the pressure making her want to release the liquid from her bowels. “Ah ah ah~! Not yet!” He repeated the process again and finally got her filled. “Awww, you look a little bloated. That actually looks really cute on you. I take back my earlier comment.” She glared at him but the feeling of the water inside made her falter. “I hope you’re enjoying that enema, cause you’re not gonna be letting that out for a while!”

She feared what would come as he walked back to the box. It was then that she saw him pull out a small orange plastic object. She could guess where it was going. It was thin at the tip, getting slowly wider before dipping back in and then moving out and becoming flat. It had a wireless remote with it as well. “Please no…” It was a whisper that, regardless of if he’d heard it, Kuroha wasn’t going to listen.

Kuroha smiled. “I think you might need help holding that in.” He pressed the small orange butt plug into her ass. “Hehehehe, doesn’t that feel so much better~?” She was wiggling, the water shaking as she did so. “Oh, not comfortable enough? Let me help then…” He flipped a switch, and the plug started to vibrate.

Her hands failed to support her as she fell on her arms, ass up in the air, letting out quiet moans. The buttplug wasn’t that big of a problem, but the vibrations were. The water vibrated, sending a static sensation throughout her anus. It felt so wrong… but was oddly still making her feel good. But no matter how it felt, she wanted it to stop. The pressure in her stomach was building and she needed to empty herself soon so she didn’t shoot water everywhere.

He smiled as he rubbed her stomach again. “You want me to take it out, don’t you?” She nodded. “Well, then beg.” She looked up at him in shock. “You heard me. Tell your master you want to use the bathroom. Beg for it.”

“N-no!” She was still angry about his weight comments. “N-n-never…” She groaned, feeling the wetness leaking down her legs. She refused to believe this was turning her on.

“Oh, is this not enough for you? I guess I need to try harder~” His voice dipped low, and it sounded almost sensual. His half-lidded eyes trailed to a small box with 3 wires coming out of it. It had some sort of meter on it along with a button and a small nob. “I made this just special for you~” Lifting it up, she could see clips on the wires. “You really should have just spoken up.” He started rubbing her nipple with on hand, earning some moans from his touches and then a yelp as he pinched her. “These are going onto some of your sensitive bits~” He was smirking far beyond her level of comfort. And as the clips pinched her nipples, she questioned where the 3rd wire was going. She really didn’t like where this was going. He hand moved between her legs. “Now hold still…!” The clip squeezed something and it caused her out let out a loud moaning scream. “How did your clit like that~?”

She was biting her lip. Why did he have to put that there??? It hurt but she could also feel herself leaking from her moist lower lips. Why did this have to happen? She shook her head rapidly only for him to tug the wire, causing her to moan. “Ah… ahh... No…”

“Oh, that’s not what your body has been saying to me~ But it’s okay. Let me help you with that lying problem.” He pushed a button.

There was a buzzing pain to her nipples and clit. “AHHH!” Did he just… electrocute her?

“Oh, was that… shocking?” He looked at her glaring face, but it was quickly wiped away with a shock. “Hah. Where’s that foolish resistance you had? Huh? HUH!” He kept pressing the button, earning pained yelps and moans forcing their way out.

She was shaking. She had to force herself not to push out the plug inspite of how much the shocks made her muscles spasm. It was starting to leak out a little bit. What did he even want from her at this point.

“You really need that plug out, huh~? Then beg me. Beg your master to take that out so you can empty yourself.” He started rubbing her belly again. “Go on.” Zap. “You can do it~”

It was a lose/lose situation. She could either give up on her pride and start calling him master, or she could let go and release the liquid, and probably poop, all over the floor, and make him mad. It was obvious what would be better. She would hate herself for it and doubted Kano would ever see her the same way again. She could just mutter “I’m sorry” under her breath and then looked up at her sneering captor. “P-please ta-take it o-oooout, m-master-er…” She sounded pathetic.

“Take what out, my sweet~?” A cruel grin stretched across his face.

“P-please remove the plug, M-master!” The pressure was building up.

“Why, my little peach?”  _ Zap _ .

“P-please remove the plug so I can empty my ass!” She had to clench in order to avoid shooting it out.

“Ahhhh, subarashi! I’d be happy to help you out!” His smile almost looked sincere. He moved her bathroom bucket over. “You can let it out in here~” He flipped the switch, the vibrations stopped, and after she squatted over the bucket, he pulled it out. “Make it quick.”

She gulped. This was more embarrassing than she expected. “Yes, master…” A loud splash and water flowing were heard as she voided her rear. It was refreshing to finally have that out of her butt after so long. She’d admit that she did feel cleaner physically, but she felt a lot more dirty knowing that everyone was watching her do this. Her eyes were watering in shame.

Once everything had left her, she flopped forward with a whimper, only for her to be shocked again. Why? She’d already given him what he wanted. She looked up at him to see him moving the buckets out of the way. “Lift that ass back up, master isn’t finished with you.” Her fear returned and she slowly got back onto her knees with a whimper. “What’s that for. You think I just have you that enema for fun? I need to use this hole while it’s still shiny and clean~”

He’d actually been planning this? No! She did not want this freak to take her anal virginity! The idea of this, to her, was always just a joke that was made about if Kano went too fast. She wanted to run, but even if her hands weren’t chained to the floor, he was positioning himself behind her with his hand on her hip. He stripped himself of his pants and actually undid the chain on her neck to hold in his hand.

“Ah yes, it’s even gaping a little thanks to the plug. At least you shouldn’t tear this time~” His thumb rubbed across her rim. “But I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson. So how about I try this~!” He picked up the remote. She stared wide eyed at her so-called “master.” He hadn’t forgotten about the electric “play.” He would use this on her more. “Alright, get ready~” He turned up the dial, the little meter telling him how strong the current was. Her hands balled into fists. There was a steady current and her legs wanted to buckle. She let out a series of yelps at the feeling. “Ooooh how cute~ Let’s enjoy this together…” He spread her cheeks and started to press his cock into her hole, grunting as he pushed passed the tight ring of muscle, getting whimpering gasps from her. “AH! You’re tight. How are you enjoying this~?”

She was clawing at the floor from the slight pain coursing through her body. Her body clenched at the feeling of his member inside of her warm walls. None of this was right, but he didn’t care, he just tugged on her leash. “I-it’s weird… t-take it out!” He started pulling out only to shove back in.

“Ohhhh, what a nice asshole you have~ Nice and tight~” He started thrusting. “You didn’t ask master nicely, so no, I won’t be pulling out.” He turned up the shock. “And you better not orgasm without permission. I’ll be able to know. You’re a squirter so it’s pretty obvious. So now… let me… ahhHHH!” He didn’t bother to hold back. There was obvious friction in her ass but he didn’t care much. “Don’t get… too tense… You wouldn’t want… to bleed again..~” He grinned, his hand on her hip, digging his nails in. “At least not from there~”

Some screams were being let out, more pained than pleasured. “Ahh..! Ahh! S-stop! I-it hurts! Ahhhhhh…!” Even with all this pain, she bucked back into him. “T-turn it off…!”

“You’re forgetting… a word…!” He turned up the electricity, causing her to scream. “Ooooooh! What a beautiful singing voice you have~! Hnnng!”

The electricity was wearing her down, but she could still feel an orgasm coming on. This was… wrong. She didn’t want this! But the feeling of him inside of her. She couldn’t even force herself to pretend it was Kano, but it still made her moan and grunt. The pain of her, she didn’t 

want more torture. She could only imagine how much more he had when electricity was one of the first things he pulled out when she wouldn’t listen. She had to ignore what little pride she had left. “P-please, master! Please l-let me cum!” 

He turned up the electricity when he heard her voice. “Alright, my peach~”

Although it shouldn’t have been arousing, she moaned, squirting her juices all over the floor. “Oooooooh maaaaaaasteeeeeeer….!” Did she really just moan out that he was her master.

“Ahhhh, yessssss! You tensed up on me… I’m gonna… hnnnng!” With that he shot his load inside her ass. “Ohhhh…. fuck…” He smiled, pulling out and letting her slightly convulsing body collapse on the ground. “Heh… let that cream leak out of you… Peaches and cream… So tasty~” He turned off the electricity, giving her a chance to catch her breath. “Hang on, my sweet, I need to go get someone…”

She stared as he dressed himself again, frightened. Was he going to… kill someone else? Tears started forming in her eyes. “Please no… don’t…” 

~*~

Kano stared at the screen where he could see his exhausted girlfriend curling in on herself. His heart was filling with hatred and fury. Somehow he’d managed to make this worse than the day before. “Mo...mo… No…” While he’d usually show himself as just filled with rage, the collar prevented him from hiding his tears. He tugged at the chain holding his collar. “No…! He can’t keep doing this! I need to stop him…! I need to…! I need…” He didn’t have it in him to keep fighting like this. His strength failed him. “No… no….” He was near sobs, curled up on the floor. It was hopeless. “No…”

Shintaro, once again sick to his stomach, stared at the floor. The only difference this time was that Takane was rubbing his back, trying to assure him that there was still hope and that they could get out of here with his sister. She was basically trying to tell him that everything would be alright, no matter how pointless it sounded. “I’m sorry” was the only thing she could think to tell him.

As expected Kuroha sauntered into their cell with a smile on his face. “Oh, I see you guys are eating well, and by that smell, you feel comfortable shitting in a pail.” He was met with glares except for the sobs that erupted from Kano. “Not so strong without your mask, are you?” He got a particularly strong glare from Kido at those words. “Oh, relax, I’m not here for you anyway.” He made eye contact with Takane, who only glared back, but flinched when he moved closer.

“The hell do you want, bastard! Haven’t you done enough damage?” She slowly moved away from Shintaro. He could pick up on her reluctance to move and chuckled. “What do YOU think is so funny?” He grabbed her wrists in one hand and unlocked her shackle with the other. He cuffed her hands behind her back. “H-hey, knock it off!”

Shintaro’s eyes darted up at Takane’s startled tone. “N-no! No! Stop it! You can’t take her!” Kuroha looked over his shoulder at Shin’s protests, offering little more than a “hm” while he held the thrashing girl. “Don’t take her! Take me instead!”

And yet again, he sneered. “I’m sorry, you little brat. Today’s not your day… Wait your turn. I know you’re suicidal, but you dying can wait. Goodbye, Shintaro-kun~” The cell door slammed behind him and he walked down the hall.

“T-takane! TAKANE!” He tried to run to the door, but fell flat on his face, sobbing. “Takane… No...” 

After about 30 seconds of struggling, Takane’s movements stilled. “... You don’t need to do this and you know it…”

“Hmmm…? You’re actually talking?” Kuroha slowed his movements slightly, but kept walking. “But, yeah, I really don’t, but either way you all need to die, and this way seems like the most fun for me.”

“No, you don’t need to kill any of us. I know you’re in there, Haruka. Somewhere in there.” The smirking serpent quickened his pace again. “Don’t you remember?”

“Tch. To be fair, yes, I do remember that folly you called a friendship with that ill kid. But he checked out a long time ago. You’re wasting your breath. I don’t have a crush on you. Some people would even ask if I can feel love. I say, just put up with me for about 10 more minutes, and then you can enjoy another tragic loop. I promise~”

She looked away, grumbling. “Whatever…”

He walked into the cell with Momo, she didn’t want to get up, not during this. “So, my sweet, you have a visitor. It’s the virus in the flesh! You remember, yes~?” He was grinning. “I brought her here to teach you a lesson.” His free hand gripped her neck. “Now, you seem pretty good with this subject. Say it. Say ‘Master.’”

The girl tried to reach up to her neck, but couldn’t. Her cuffs wouldn’t budge. The hand was tightening around her throat. She could barely choke it out. “M-master..!”

“Oh, what was that, I couldn’t hear you!” He gripped tighter. “Say it again!”

She was coughing, trying to get the word out with him cutting off her airflow, she used what she had left of her air. The scream was almost… computerized in tone from being so hourse. “MAAAAAAAASTEEEEEEER!”

Kuroha grinned. “Say it now, my sweet. I didn’t give you lessons for nothing.”

She was shaking, seeing the color fading from the face of her friend. “M-master!”

“Oh, good job. Guess I don’t need you anymore then. Goodbye, Ene-chan~”

**SNAP.**  
  
Momo stared in shock as he dropped the corpse before her. He’d snapped her neck. “AhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” She started sobbing. Another of her friends… Dead… _Gone._

Kuroha ruffled her hair. “Well, I guess you learned your lesson. See you tomorrow morning, little peach.” He stepped out of the cell, dragging the corpse with him. “Goodnight…”

~*~

“TAKANE!” Shintaro made a pathetic attempt to crawl to the door of the cell, the chain chafing as he did so. “TAKANE NO!” He refused to accept it. Her powers were basically immortality, but without an electronic device with a wireless signal, they were useless. “Takane…” For the first time since Ayano’s death, he broke down in sobs. “Takane… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

Only 5 of them were left now, sans Momo. The screen showed 10pm. Half of the cell’s population were crying their eyes out. Escape was impossible. All they could do was try to sleep for the night.


End file.
